Destiny's Choice
by bLueLOvEspiNK
Summary: Why does it hurts so much when someone left you when you already loved her? Gave her everything when needed to.. but why? destiny has it's own way..right? It'll make a way, some how.. SasSak
1. I gotta find you

**A/N:** well.. this'll gonna be my second story, hope you'll like it! Please R&R..thankz!..

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but Masashi Kishimoto did!.

**Destiny's Choice **

**part one:**

"Sasuke" the Hokage stated, sadness evident in her voice

The said man glanced up, his emotionless face turning to a confused and worried one. Waiting impatiently what Tsunade was going to say. He doesn't know why the Hokage called him at the sudden, he just came home from a dangerous mission when she called him. And to think of it, he haven't seen Sakura since then. He became worried even more but didn't let anyone see it, so he straitened up.

"Their bodies were found near the hideout of the Akatuki's." she started, Sasuke still had his emotionless face, turning more confused.

"I've already send higher and advanced Anbu to search for the bodies of Sakura's team"

Sasuke's eyes widened _"Sakura's team?" _he began to panick inside but stay emotionless afterwards.

"What happened?" he asked trying his voice to sound calm but his eyes betrayed him

"I assigned her on a mission to deliver a sacred scroll to sand with her Anbu team, that scroll is the most important thing the kazekage wants, it has the forbidden jutsu's written in it, Orochimaru, as well as the Akatsuki want that scroll to be in their hands." She continued, intertwining her fingers above her chin looking at the Uchiha,

"What happened?" he tried again demanding some answers, getting impatient, trying not to think about Sakura being found dead.

"As I told you earlier, her team was found dead near the Akatsuki's place, unmoving and lifeless,-" she trailed noticing the young Uchiha's troubled face

"_It can't be_" he thought

"But, Sakura's body was missing, only hers, so there's a high possibility that she had escaped the battle, and a possibility that she's still alive."

He sighed in relief, knowing that his wife is alive. "Send me to search for the bodies as well" he said

The hokage glanced up, "No, I'll send you to a different mission" she coldly said

"Sasuke, have faith on her, she can handle herself now, she's no weakling anymore"

"I know that" he answered, his bangs covering his face, a tear forming in his eyes, preventing it from falling, he cant show weakness to everyone, especially to the Hokage herself.

"I'm sending you to find Uchiha-Haruno Sakura's body, and bring her to me, alive or-.." she hesitate "or _d_-_dead_" she finished quite stuttering and dismissed him quickly waving her hands. Shizune, beside her, worried.

Sasuke flinched once he heard the word "_dead" _but nodded afterwards, he was about to leave when Tsunade spoke again.

"You can leave whenever you want, but please-" Tsunade begged

"-give her back to me, to konoha, and.. to _you.."_

He stared at her, and answered "I will" and dashed out the Hokage tower, jumping roof to roof at his full speed heading home.

Once Sasuke's out of sight, Tsunade let her tears fall from her face freely, "Sakura, please come back to me" she said holding her chest, crying her pain out, Shizune tried on comforting her, Tonton in her arms. "she'll be back with Uchiha-san, have faith on her, like you told him." she said eying Tsunade worriedly.

* * *

"_Sakura, wait for me"_ he thought

Sasuke felt alone yet again after hearing the news about his wife Sakura, missing, or worsed,.._ dead._ When he went home, completing his mission, he was expecting to be welcomed by Sakura's kisses and warm hugs, worrying if he had any cuts or wounds,_ oh how he love her that way, _but the dobe is the only one there to welcomed him, even Kakashi-sensei was not there. The dobe told him to go to the Hokage tower to talk to Tsunade, as request,

"_Sasuke, you need to talk to Tsunade-baachan"_ the blonde said and walked away, not turning back, not another word spoken. At the very first beginning, he had figured it out, Naruto's serious tone, he didn't even called him "teme" he called him by his name, which was rare, he only calls him by his name when he's serious or something wasn't right, and at that point, he already knew, there's something wrong.

As he entered his and Sakura's house, worried has overcome him, what if the Akatsuki caught her and was torturing her right now? Or.. that Snake-bastard had had her, and now was killing her slowly, because i betrayed him and now he comes to get Sakura?

He shook his head removing those thoughts away from his mind,

He headed at the stairs which led to their room, opened the door and entered dropping his Anbu mask on the floor and flopped down on the bed, putted his arms on his forehead, closed eyes "how could you did this to me Sakura?" he asked particularly to no one then a tear roll down in his smooth pale face.. "Why did you lied to me?"

**

* * *

**

**Flash Back:**

_Sasuke came home late at night together with Naruto at his house._

"_Training again guys?" a sweet and caring voice was heard when they entered the house._

"_Neh Sakura-chan, I win in our spar!" The blonde cheered, his hands on Sasuke's shoulder supporting him from falling. _

"_Dobe. You're heavy," Sasuke said irritated, Sakura giggled and walk towards where they are to help them and healed their wounds, again._

"_Naruto you're such a baka!" she teased and help Sasuke carry Naruto to the couch _

"_Sakura, what's for dinner?" Sasuke asked her, sitting beside Naruto, as he watch his wife heal his best friend/rival's deep wounds._

"_Hmm.. what do you like?" she asked him, finishing healing Naruto's wounds turning her attention to his husband._

"_I LIKE RAMEN SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled having his strength back.._

"_Okay! and tomatoes for Sasuke-kun" she said and headed at the kitchen after healing Sasuke's wounds._

_After about a minute Sakura yelled from the kitchen calling her boys to come in_

"_Dinner's ready boys" she said peeking from the kitchen to the living room seeing the two having a nice conversation about missions and other common things. Sasuke glanced at her and nodded, mouthing "we're coming" and motioned Naruto to go to the kitchen as well. _

_Naruto flopped down on his chair and ate his ramen hungrily while Sasuke took his seat next to Sakura and started eating tomatoes. _

"_Kore wa oishi Sakura-chan!" Naruto complimented_

"_Baka, I just added hot water in your ramen" she replied eating her food_

"_oh"_

_After the dinner, Naruto went home thanking Sakura for the food.._

"_Sakura, any missions you're assigned?" Sasuke started, reading a scroll on the couch_

"_hmm.. I have" she replied looking at his husband_

"_What kind of mission?" he asked glancing up from the scroll_

"_I don't remember" she lied, making herself busy , if she tells the truth, he might stop her and worried for her, she doesn't want that, she's doesn't want to be a burden and a weakling girl anymore._

_He raised his eyebrows at her unbelievingly._

"_W-well, it's not that dangerous Sasuke, it's just a simple mission about delivering a useless scroll" she said_

"_Aa, you sure?" he asked_

"_Yes. How about you, any missions?" she asked changing the topic_

"_Hn. I was assigned to go to the Wind village" he said, returning on reading the scroll_

"_oh, well good luck then Sasuke-kun" she said_

"_Hn."_

"_I'm leaving tomorrow morning at five Sasuke" she said and headed at the stairs_

"_forgive me" she thought "Sasuke-kun"_

**End of Flash back:**

* * *

Sasuke packed his things in his bag, that is, useful for the mission, he opened some drawers but stopped when something caught his eyes,

Their picture when they were still genins

He smirk remembering how crazy Sakura when it came to him, and the dobe being the dobe and Kakashi-sensei being the pervert one. And he, being the deaf one, he sighed and placed the picture above the table, and took his mask from the floor when someone knock on the door, he made his way through it and opened it wondering who was it, **and **hoping that it was his wife Sakura.

He opened the door to reveal a blonde boy with his bag on his back

"Neh, teme, I'm going with you" he said grinning

Sasuke was shock and speechless for a while but then motioned his ex-teammate in.

"Wait there, I'm going to take my things upstairs" he said

"sure"

Then Sasuke packed his weapons in his bag and headed downstairs

"Come on dobe, we're leaving now" he said passing by at Naruto to the door

"Hey wait for me!" Naruto yelled and run up to catch to him after closing the door.

* * *

They jumped roof to roof on that night, when they reach the Konoha gates, they nodded at the guards for acknowledgement and ask them to tell the Hokage that they already left. Once they were out the Konoha, they jump trees to trees and searched for Sakura's body, _dead or alive._ Sasuke was yet again, debating at himself

"_Have faith on her Sasuke, she can handle herself now, she's no weakling anymore" _Tsunade's words rang in his mind. "she's right, have faith" he said to himself

After about an hour for searching and jumping on the trees, they took rest and decided to sleep on the night and just continued searching tomorrow. Naruto started to fix the tent he brought while Sasuke looked at the dark sky, Sakura's face was all he could see, it pained him so much, one of his love ones was yet again, near to death because his _weakness. _

"_I'm weak Sakura, forgive me"_ he thought, he stand up from his seat and called Naruto's attention, which he did.

"Naruto, I'm off to find some woods to make fire" he said and received a nod from Naruto. "Be back in five minuets Teme" Naruto said which caused Sasuke to smirk "Why? Afraid of the dark dobe?" he said hands in his pockets as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Bastard" he said and continued fixing their tent, he sighed once his finished and wondered at the dark sky, like Sasuke did earlier, "I hope Hinata's fine" he said. Speaking of "fine" he's more worried about Sakura, he vowed to her that he will save her with all his might, he also promised that to Sasuke when they we're still genins, before Sasuke betrayed Konoha.

"I'm a weakling, how can I be Hokage if I cant even save my friends life?" he asked to himself looking down

* * *

Sasuke was picking dry woods when something caught his eyes, a dashed of blurry pink was what he sees there in the springs "Sakura?" he said unsure walking to have a better view, hiding behind the bushes.

"Get dressed, we're leaving" the man said icily, his voice was very familiar to Sasuke but shrug it off caused his too busy figuring if that really was Sakura or not. But then when he had the better view of the place, the girl's hair he saw earlier was not really pink but black. _"I'm imagining things_" he thought, he stand up and turned around back facing them, and was about to leave when the girl spoke.

"Itachi, you are an asshole"

"_Itachi?"_ he thought

he swirled around with his sharingan activated but then what caught his sight the most was the girl with him, the girl with black hair, her face, it looks exactly just like her, her green orbs, pale face, it's Sakura! but her hair was black, how can it be?

**

* * *

**

tbc..

* * *

A/N: ohayo mina-san!

Thankz for reading my story! :), please review once you finished my first chapter okay? at least I'll know what came on your minds when you're reading my story, thanks!, Oh! I almost forgot, if you wanna join my C2 _"a lost avenger and a fallen angel"_ send me an email okay.!, I'm recruiting members now.. yay!

**another A/N: those who wont submit reviews on my stories should die!! BWAHAHAHAHa! *cough* ahem, sorry..**

* * *

**-On the next episode.. er.. chapter**:

"Itachi, who's that man earlier?" the black haired teen said venomously to the older Uchiha, hands balled beside her, glaring daggers at his back

"shut up" he replied yet again icily

"Itachi, even I lost my memories-"

"shut up! You're annoying." he then leave the place, her behind

Her green orbs widened, "_why is that line so familiar?"_ she thought

memories then flashed in her mind

_"Sasuke-kun!"_

_"i love you with all my heart!"_

_"please dont leave!"_

_"hn."_

"Sasuke!" she shouted suddenly,

"who's Sasuke?" she asked herself.

top from bottom

Sasuke-kun likes Sakura-chan!

* * *

..To be continued…


	2. sadness and sorrow

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of it's character.

**-**

**DESTINY'S CHOICE**

**Part two:**

**-**

_Recap:_

"_Itachi, you are an asshole"_

_"__Itachi?"__ he thought_

_he swirled around with his sharingan activated but then what caught his sight the most was the girl with him, the girl with black hair, her face, it looks exactly just like her, her green orbs, pale face, it's Sakura! but her hair was black, how can it be?_

* * *

"Sakura?" his expression was unreadable.

There she is, standing beside Itachi, wearing her Akatsuki cloak, with her hair _black_, and a purple manicure in her nails (A/N he also noticed that, heheh) and a ring that symbolizes that you are a member of the Akatsuki, she, staring at him blankly, while Itachi looked at him, his were cold..

He clentch his fist _"No, she's not her, even if she looks exactly like her, it doesn't mean that she's Sakura, Sasuke, stay focus, Itachi's here"_ he thought convincing himself, not letting his guard down, ready to fight Itachi, even if it cause his life, he wants to avenge his clan, avenge his _Sakura…._

"foolish little brother" Itachi spoke, breaking the awkward silence, looking blankly at his _sibling._ Noting that he has grown up from a boy to man, he still looks like his mother, but now's not the time to think of that, there's another issue here that he needs to stay focus than thinking of those things. _His family…. _It's not him..

"Itachi" he glowered, clenching his fist tighter.

"Hn." He responded wearing his emotionless face,

"Why are you here?" he asked again, venom in it, the tomoes in his eyes swirling with anger, but still, nothing came from the older Uchiha "damn it Itachi! Answer my damn question! Who is she?! Huh? Why did she look exactly like Sakura, if she's not, then do you know where she is?! Tell me!" he yelled, frustrated..

He cant help but to glance at the black haired teen beside his brother, she really does look like _her_.. it confused him that much, that he wanted this conversation to end by killing them, the girl beside Itachi shifted uncomfortably at the tension between the two brothers, she was, confused, as Sasuke was, why is he calling her Sakura? Who is she? Her name was not Sakura, for goodness sake! Hers was Fubuki, not Sakura.

"Itachi," the girl spoke, wearing a blank face "stop." she continued and averted her green eyes to the other Uchiha, "you can leave us alone, we don't want to waste time fighting you" she said, that cause the younger Uchiha more frustrated "_who is she?"_ he thought with gritted teeth _"who is she to talk to us like that huh?"_

"get the hell out of this! You're annoying!" he snap, the girl widened her eyes at this,

"_you're annoying!"_

"_that line, so familiar"_ she thought, Itachi pushed the girl aside, noticing her pacing "stay behind my back" he simply said, "Itachi?" she said confused, _"why is he so gentle all of a sudden?" _she thought and stayed behind him, convincing herself to stay calm.

"you're still weak, live your life with hatred Sasuke, that way you can be strong." he said, slowly disappearing in Sasuke's view. Sasuke gritted his teeth at this and run towards his brother

"Itachi!" he yelled, ready to punch him, looking at the girl once more before they disappeared completely, his punch that were for his brother diverted to the trees, he knew he wouldn't make it,

"_why did I let them escape?!"_ he thought. Punching the trees again and again, as his mind was drifting towards his wife, not noticing the time. Forgetting about Naruto.

"She can't be Sakura, her voice was sweet and caring, not like _her_, hers was distant and cold" he said looking down on his feet, feeling weak all of a sudden "maybe he was right" as this words came out from his mouth, he suddenly remembered Sakura's words.

"_Don't listen to what you're brother says, Sasuke-kun" "He only want's to make your life miserable," "let your emotions free inside of you, Sasuke"_

"Sakura" he said as he cried once more "SAKURA!" he shouted

* * *

Sasuke came out of the bushes when Naruto greeted him

"Sasuke-teme, five minutes are way, way over, you're late!" he said accusing a finger at him

He smirk _"at least the dobe was here_" he thought as he made his way beside Naruto, placing down the wood he picked, "Hn."

"Sasuke-teme don't tell me that you're going to be like Kaka-sensei!" he added, making a fire. Sasuke ignored him not minding what he had said, "why did you took long huh?" Naruto asked "_damn! Too many questions, the dobe didn't even change"_ he thought

"Hn." Was his reply,

"_Itachi, you bastard, someday I'll kill you to find some answers, and that someday would be tomorrow"_ he thought, he didn't even realize, he had activated his sharingan on causing Naruto to back away.

"Neh neh Sasuke-teme, calm down, you don't need to tell me what happened earlier, hehe"

"che, stupid-coward-dobe, I'll keep watch for the night"

"Sasuke, please tell me."

"Hn," he glanced at his best friend seeing him using his puppy-dog-eyes. (A/N haha)

"I met Itachi earlier" he said as Naruto stand up from his seat and dusted his clothes, "What did you do?" he asked as he looked at Sasuke, emotions visible in his eyes, sadness, guilt, anger and hurt? He could tell them right? Is that Sasuke?

"I attacked him, of course, but his with somebody"

"Kisame? The shark ugly guy that pups around Itachi?" he asked "yeah, he's dumb though"

"No. a girl with him" as he said this, Naruto's eyes widened, "neh? He has found a girlfriend already? Oh men! It's too late for him, he's already old!." he said hands on his chin.

-Sasuke sweatdrop-

"You're the dumbest person I've ever met, Naruto" Sasuke said annoyed as he watch the fire. Naruto went silent, not bothering to say another word again, he thought pissing the Uchiha is worthless. He seated once again beside Sasuke when he began to speak. "Tell me Naruto, do you still hope that Sakura's still alive?" Sasuke asked all of a sudden.

_-silence-awkward silence-_

"Sasuke"

They both watch the fire silently, not a word coming from each of them, Naruto glanced at his best friend, sadness both in their eyes, "You're losing your hope, huh?" Naruto asked, picking a dry wood then throw it in the fire "I don't know what to believe anymore, dobe." Sasuke said, his bangs covering his face. Naruto glanced at his direction once again, softening his eyes.

"Sasuke."

* * *

"Itachi, who's that man earlier?" the black haired teen said venomously to the older Uchiha, hands balled beside her, glaring daggers at his back

"shut up" he replied yet again icily

"Itachi, even I lost my memories-"

"Shut up! You're annoying." he then leaved the place, her behind

Her green orbs widened, "_why is that line so familiar?"_ she thought

memories then flashed in her mind

_"Sasuke-kun!"_

_"I love you with all my heart!"_

_"please dont leave!"_

_"hn."_

"_Sakura. Thank you"_

"Sasuke!" she shouted suddenly,

"who's Sasuke?" she asked, looking a bit lost as she looked at the spot where she last seen Itachi "that bastard, always leaving me behind." She said and made her way to where Itachi went.

**

* * *

**

**The next day:**

"dobe. Were leaving" Sasuke said as he gathered all his things inside his bag. Naruto flopped down on the ground, crossed legged and placed an index finger below his chin as a gesture of thinking. "Neh Sasuke-teme-

"drop the teme, dobe" he glared

"hehe, I was thinking, where we should first search Sakura-chan?" he asked

"Hn. Everywhere." he said and jumped through the trees leaving Naruto behind. "Hey Sasuke-teme! Wait for me!" Naruto said and easily gathered his things to catch up to Sasuke, he does the things clumsily, and jump through the trees and went after his best friend.

**

* * *

**

tbc..

* * *

**A/N: **thanks guys for appreciating my 2nd story "Destiny's Choice", I'm flattered.. tOinkz.. hahaha, well, keep on reading and REVIEWING guys! Thankz..


End file.
